


Mine

by Emptynarration



Category: Youtube RPF, Youtube egos
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knifeplay, Knives, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, No Aftercare, Non-Consensual, Overstimulation, Sex, Sexual Violence, Spanking, Violence, degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptynarration/pseuds/Emptynarration
Summary: Host is so broken.He doesn't want this.He wants this.He wants to be good. Do as he's told.He can't. He has to protect the others.He just wants to be useful.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This was written JUNE 21, 2017

Dark slammed the Host against the wall harshly, so that the Host’s head hit the wall behind it, making him wince. Dark pressed his lips against the Host’s, biting on his lower lip harshly. It made the Host gasp, which Dark used to deepen the kiss, letting his tongue enter the Host’s mouth.  
His hands worked on the Host’s coat, getting it open and pushing it off Host’s shoulders. Dark parted from Host when they needed air, but he immediately started to trail hungry kisses along the Host’s neck, nibbling and sucking along.

The Host was breathing heavily, hands at his sides. He could feel his knees getting weaker, while Dark’s hands unbuttoned his shirt. When Dark bit harshly into his shoulder, the Host yelped from the sudden pain, but it melted into a breathy moan, feeling Dark lick over the wound.  
“Dark..”, the Host breathed out, feeling the other man push off his shirt, letting it fall to the ground like his coat.  
“Yes, pet?”, Dark replied, kissing down the Host’s chest slowly, biting along, making the Host beneath his lips shiver.  
“P-please… more..”, he quietly begged. He knew he wasn’t allowed to mess up Dark’s suit, so he kept his hands next to his sides.

“And why should I?”, Dark replied, letting his nails scratch down the Host’s sides, leaving angry red lines. The light pain made the Host moan softly.  
“B-because I’ve been- a good pet.”, the Host answered, feeling his lips brush against Dark’s, who was up again.  
“Were you now?”, Dark asked in a low voice, a hand of his fisting in the Host’s hair tightly, eliciting a whimper from the Host.  
“What about that time you stopped me from talking to Bim?”, he asked, and smashed the Host’s head against the wall, making him yelp in pain.  
“What about when you let it slip to the Doctor who gave you those bruises?”, another slam against the wall, making the Host feel slightly dizzy.

“A good pet would let its owner do whatever he does.”, he growled in the Host’s ear and slammed his head against the wall again. The Host whimpered but nodded quietly.  
“You deserve some punishment.”, Dark stepped back and pulled the Host with him, throwing him onto the bed.   
“Take your pants off.”, Dark commanded, and the blind man did as he told, while Dark rummaged through a drawer to get some things he would need.

Looking back to the Host, the man was laying on the bed on his back, only in underwear, making the beginning of an erection visible. It made Dark smirk, he knew the Host enjoyed a certain amount of pain.  
He walked over to him and got on the bed, pushing the Host’s legs further apart to kneel between them.  
“Look at you, already longing for your owner.”, Dark hummed. “Want me to take care of you, pet?”.  
“Y-yes- yes please… please t-take care of me.”, the Host responded, a whimper in his voice. 

“But you don’t deserve it.”, Dark spoke in a cold tone, leaning over the Host. He used one hand to keep himself like that, and the other held a knife. With it, he cut into the Host’s chest, making him gasp from the sudden pain and whimper.  
“My little pet hasn’t been good. So I’ll have to teach it how to behave.”, Dark hummed, leaving more cuts on the Host’s chest, deep enough to make the gathered blood run over it and drip onto the white sheets -Dark liked to see what he did.

Dark let the knife go, letting it rest on the bed, and instead traced the cuts with his fingers, before digging them inside, making the Host cry out in pain. The feeling of warm blood around his fingers made Dark grin, the sounds of pain the Host made being music to his ears.  
He dragged his fingers down the cuts, making the Host cry and whimper from the pain, until Dark’s fingers were out of the cuts, covered in blood. He licked it off, looking down at the Host. He was breathing heavily, taking shuddering breaths. And he had a definite erection now.

Dark moved, sitting down on the Host’s hips, straddling him. It made the other gasp, the friction almost making him moan. Dark leaned down and licked the blood of the Host’s chest, running his tongue along the cuts. It made the Host whimper, arching his chest up slightly.  
“D-daark.”, he whined, and had his lips captured by Dark’s, getting a taste of his own blood on the other’s lips and tongue. The kiss didn’t last long, before Dark trailed open-mouthed kisses down his neck, always biting and sucking, leaving hickeys in his wake, together with drops of blood.

“Dark pl _ease_..”, the Host begged, hands balling up in the sheets. Dark, in response, flicked the Host’s nipple, making the man gasp sharply. Dark kissed the other nipple, licking over it before going to suck on it and bite lightly, playing with the other nipple with his hand. It made the Host moan, arching his chest again, and pleading for more.  
Dark rolled his hips, eliciting sweet sounds of the Host. Sitting up again, Dark smirked down at the other man. Cuts and blood on his chest, dark hickeys on his neck and shoulder, bite marks and bruises.

He grabbed a piece of rope he had, grabbing the Host’s wrists and tying them together. It was to tight, it would leave bruises and rub open the skin. He let the Host’s arms rest above him then, before sliding down and off of his lap, making the Host whine at the loss.  
Dark pulled down the other man’s boxers, freeing the trapped erection. Dark grabbed the bottle of lube he had, putting a small amount on his hand, before slowly stroking the Host’s member. It made him moan.  
“Please- Dark  _please more_.”, he begged, trying to thrust his hips up, but Dark held them down firmly with his other hand.

“Are you a good pet?”, Dark questioned, knowing exactly how to move his hand for the most amount of pleasure for the Host.  
“Y-yes- yes I’m a good pet.”, the Host replied, earning a faster pace, making him moan shudderly.  
“Will you behave?”, Dark continued questioning.  
“Yes- yes I’ll- I’ll behave.”, the Host answered, gasping when Dark twisted his hand around his dick, continuing to stroke him. He could feel his orgasm building up.  
“Will you be my loyal toy?”, Dark hummed, looking at the Host’s face -slightly agape mouth, harsh breaths and moany whimpers leaving him.  
“Yes! Yes I’ll- I’ll do anything! Please-  _please more_ -”, the Host begged, squirming, trying to get release.

But Dark let go before his orgasm hit him, denying him the pleasure. Instead he wiped his hand on the sheets, cleaning it off the lube. Instead he pushed himself up to kneel properly, and turned the Host over. Laying on the cuts made him whimper from the pain, though he was quickly distracted when Dark pushed a finger dry inside of him, making him softly cry out of pain.  
“You’re my toy.”, Dark growled, moving his finger inside of the Host, eliciting more pained whines from him.  
“And I’ll do with you as I please. Aren’t I correct?”, he questioned, ramming his finger inside, making the Host yelp.

“Y-yes! Yes…”, he replied with quick nods, heavy breathing. It earned him a second finger, making him whimper from the burning pain of getting stretched with dry fingers.  
“And no one will have to worry about you, because I can  _break_  you if I want.”, Dark growled. The Host nodded quickly, biting on his lip.  
“I can’t hear you,  _pet_.”, Dark growled, so the Host quickly replied verbally.  
“Yes, n-no one- no one has to worry.”, he replied, feeling Dark scissor him open, making him moan. He got used to the burn.

“And I’ll do whatever I please with you.”, Dark pulled out his fingers, making the Host whine. It didn’t take long though and instead of Dark’s fingers, he pushed his own dick inside, dry and without mercy. It made the Host cry out in pain again, it was too quick and burned. But Dark didn’t care, instead simply fucking the Host into the mattress.  
The friction the sheets caused against the Host’s dick made him moan and whimper, and he begged Dark to go faster, go harder. The other man complied, ramming inside of the Host.  
When he hit his prostate, the Host cried out in pleasure, and he begged Dark to hit it again, please. And Dark did, grunting. His hands were on the Host’s shoulders, nails digging into them and breaking the skin.

“I’m- I’m close-”, the Host chocked out between moans. It didn’t take long when he came with a cry of Dark’s name, the cum getting trapped between the sheets and his stomach. But Dark didn’t slow down, instead continuing to fuck the Host, overstimulating him. It made him cry, the pleasure too much almost.  
Dark came with a groan, burying his dick deep inside of the Host, filling him with his cum. He pulled out again, instead grabbing a butt plug he had laid out, and plugging the Host.

“Who told you you were allowed to come?”, Dark asked coldly, and slapped the Host’s ass. It left a red mark, and the Host whined from the pain.  
“No one did.”, Dark answered his own question and hit the Host again, just as hard. The slap was loud and echoed, but the sound didn’t stay alone as Dark continued to spank the Host.  
The Host whimpered and whined, wincing from the sharp stings. It made him hard again slowly, though when his ass was a deep red, it was almost too much. Dark grabbed his hair, harshly yanking his head back, making the Host yelp.

“You’re going to have to make up for that.”, Dark growled. He got off the bed, pulling at the Host’s hair who scrambled to move with him. Dark pulled him the last bit off the bed, making the Host fall to the ground, from which he yanked him up into a kneeling position by the hair.  
“Be a good pet and get a  _treat_ , hm?”, Dark pulled the Host close, letting him feel his dick against his cheek. The Host nodded, and softly kissed the shaft, along until he reached the tip. He licked off the precum that had gathered -Dark having gotten turned on by the Host’s pain- and took the tip in his mouth, sucking lightly on it, swirling his tongue around.

Dark groaned, thrusting his hips forward and forcing the Host to take in more of his dick. He bobbed his head back and forth, sucking on it and letting his tongue run along the veins of Dark’s cock.  
Getting impatient, or simply not satisfied, Dark’s grip on the Host’s hair tightened again and he began thrusting his hips, fucking the Host’s face. His dick hit the back of the Host’s throat, forcing the man to deepthroat him and cutting off his supply of air.  
Dark didn’t care though, mercilessly fucking the Host’s face quick and rough. Spit ran down the Host’s chin, dripping onto his chest. He was getting short on air, and his own dick twitched from being neglected but erect.

When Dark came, he kept his cock deep inside of the Host’s mouth, forcing him to swallow the cum that filled his throat. He pulled out with a wet pop, and the Host coughed, gasping and gulping down air.  
“What a messy pet you are.”, Dark muttered, seeing the Host with his own spit dripping down his chin onto his chest, now mixing with a little bit of cum.  
“But you did so well, you really earned your treat, hm?”, he smirked down at the Host, who nodded in return.

Dark pulled the Host up by his arms, hands still tied together. His wrists were a deep colour, skin already starting to get rubbed open.  
Dark kissed the Host once he was standing again, easily deepening the kiss. He could taste himself, though he didn’t care about that. Instead, he bit down onto the Host’s tongue, making the man gasp from pain. Dark continued to bite the Host’s lip, before parting and leaning to his ear.  
“Aren’t you a good toy? Letting me fuck your face like that. But you liked that, didn’t you? Dirty fucking thing.”, Dark growled into the Host’s ear, biting into the shell and into his earlobe.

The Host whined and whimpered from the pain, but he nodded. He was shaky on his legs, feeling himself getting hard again.  
Dark’s hands were on the other man’s hips, fingers digging into the flesh. But he let one hand wander to the back, where his fingers found the D he had imbranded on him. It made the Host shiver.  
“Don’t ever forget who you belong to.”, Dark growled and pushed the Host back, twisting him around so that the Host landed bend over on the bed. He harshly slapped the Host’s ass again, making the man cry out in pain.

Dark leaned over him, a hand settling on the Host’s back, nails digging into skin, while the other went to his ass, grabbing the plug.  
“Who do you belong to?”, he asked quietly, a dangerous tone in his voice.  
“Y-you.”, the Host stuttered out, crying out when Dark pulled out the plug and instead rammed himself into the Host again. He was setting an unforgiving pace, making the Host whimper and whine.  
“What can I do to you?”, Dark continued questioning with a growl.  
“A-anything-”, the Host answered, crying out in pleasure when his prostate was hit. Dark was so generous to continue doing so, fucking him quick and hard.

The Host couldn’t form any more words, his own erection getting rubbed against the bed he was bend over on. He could feel himself getting closer again, and he tried to hold back, but couldn’t. He came with a long moan, breathing out Dark’s name.  
Dark continued fucking the Host harshly, overstimulating him again. It took some time before he came, grunting and dragging down his nails on the Host’s back, arching his back. Pulling out of the Host, his cum dripped out of him, having filled him completely.

He turned the Host over, who was a sweaty mess, erection twitching and dripping with precum again. The Host was panting, tied hands laying above him on the mattress. Dark looked down on him with a scrutinizing gaze.  
“Such a mess.”, he commented coldly, but grabbing the Host’s dick, making him gasp.  
“Why should I let you cum again?”, Dark questioned, running his thumb over the tip. It made the Host whine again.  
“I’m- I’m a- a good toy… I’ll- I’ll be a- good pet.”, the Host replied, voice needy.  
“Hmm..”, Dark hummed in thought, twisting his hand and eliciting a lewd moan from the Host, who arched his back off the bed.  
“I- I won’t let- let anyone know about- my injuries. I- I love them. I love you-”, he was cut off from saying anything more when Dark quickly moved his hand, jerking him off quickly. He let the Host cum all over his own stomach and chest, breathing heavily.

“I love you as well, my dirty messy pet.”, Dark spoke with a smile. He cleaned his hand on the sheets, before leaving the room. Leaving the Host dirty and sweaty, hands tied too tightly together, laying half on the bed.


End file.
